


The Events of Marinette's Birthday

by Fishystar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Adrien likes marinette, Adrien's pen name online is Chat Noir, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Birthday Fluff, Everyone knows Adrien likes Marinette, F/M, Fluff, Marinette is a Chat Noir fan, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Oblivious Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishystar/pseuds/Fishystar
Summary: Everyone knows that Adrien likes Marinette, well everyone but Marinette.  And everyone knows that Marinette likes Adrien but Adrien.  Because of this Alya is always scheming to get them together, with the help of Nino who is getting fed up with every plan failing and ending up pushing the two apart.But today is Marinette's birthday, and Alya has a plan to have them meet at the park.  The plan is only meant to get them to become better friends, and it sends Marinette into shock and hiding in her room.  While Adrien is consoled by Nino, Alya gives Marinette a pep talk.Adrien and Marinette need to talk but how can they when they can't find the words to do so?Too bad that no one knew that Adrien is the famous online author of the adventure's of Ladybug and Chat Noir, if they had they would have seen that Ladybug is based off of the Designer Marinette.There's a little bit of DJWifi





	1. Lost in Her Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters aren't posted in the order it happens, they are posted in the order of which i complete them. But each chapter should be able to stand on it's own. UnBetaed? I will most likely keep editing this until it seems right.

“Dude, you like her.” Nino declares but his words fall on deaf ears.

I tear my eyes off of Marinette standing with Alya on the other side of the park. “Hmm? Sorry, what Nino?” I ask. 

“I said, you should go talk to Mari.” He replies like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“What? Why?” My face pales, my arms become dead weight at my sides. 

“Dude, you’ve been, like, staring since you got here. Plus, I heard today's totally her birthday. This is your chance to talk to her.” He nudges my shoulder knowingly.

“I talk to her!” My voice is breaking, and my face burning. 

“I’m just sayin’ - if you plan on waiting for her to come over here and talk to you, it’s not gonna happen. I mean, how many times has she actually come over and started a conversation with you? Not including your own birthday?”

I open my mouth to argue, but Nino is already walking over to the girls. I was about to try and stop him; but the girls noticed, waving us over. My shoulders sag as I sigh, soon I fix my posture. Walking over to join the girls as well.

I look to Marinette, I open my mouth to say Happy birthday, but then we lock eyes, my brain short circuits. I hold my breath, bringing pain to my chest. I'm like a deer in headlights, paralyzed.

I think I wanted to tell her something, but I just can’t think straight when she looks at me like this.

Her eyes seem to sparkle and shine that brilliant shade of blue. I can’t seem to remember how to breath anymore. The edges of my eyes water, my face burning. I feel my knees buckle, I fight to stay standing.

Marinette is wearing a light pink, long tailed dress, with a lime green ribbon tied around her slender waist. She has matching lime green flats that have little pink bows on top of her toes.

An elbow stabs itself deep within my rib cage, knocking off balance but I recover quickly. A threatening glare at the culprit that is Nino.

Nino mouths to me, but I can’t figure out what, all I can think about is how stunning Marinette looks right now. I rarely see her in a dress. 

“Isn’t it a beautiful day, Adrien?” Marinette smiles to the sky, her words as sweet as her voice.

I manage a weak and humble smile. A familiar voice from my thoughts makes itself known outside of my skull, “Nothing compared to you, My lady.”

Everything goes silent.

As if time itself had frozen, Marinette’s lips come loose and her eyes widen in surprise. Her cheeks become as red as a rose. 

Alya screams “You're what?” Alya then starts to do that fangirl thing, where she will jump up and down, squealing. 

Nino just looks blankly between Marinette and myself. “I hate it when you are right, Alya. But-”

Nino is cut off by someone else screaming, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

"Mari, it’s your birthday today, right." I ask, dumbfounded by the outburst.

“I was expecting you to say 'Happy birthday', n-not that!” Mari closes her arms over her chest, her face turning cherry.

“Best. Video. Ever!” Alya whispers to Nino through the thick silence.

'What have I done?' Is all I can think before my world falls apart. Because Marinette is running away from me; again. I don't even notice when the first tear slips down my cheek until Nino guides me over to sit at the base of a tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a birthday gift to a friend. a very very late gift but a gift.


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya tells Nino she's come up with a plan involving Marinette and Adrien. to which Nino tries to talk her out of doing but inevitably fails to convince her.  
> Maybe Adrien and Marinette will still be friends after today. One can hope right?
> 
>  
> 
> Alya is going to kill us all with a plan of hers one day isn't she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post this yet but I'm much closer to finishing this then I thought I would be at this point in time. The next two chapters should be uploaded within the next few day, at most.

I wake up to a repetitious sound. I look out of my window, it is pitch black outside, or it would be if not for the light pollution from the street outside of my window. I check the time, 2:27 in the morning. I search the source of that forsaken noise. I know I don’t have an alarm set for this early in the morning.

Whatever that sound is, it needs to stop, now!

I get out from under the warm blanket to begin the search to make the ringing stop, as I search with bleary eyes around my unlit room, I get more and more pissed off and begin to mumble curses while searching blindly with my hands running them across every surface I can reach, that is, until I realized the offending sound was coming from my phone.

“It’s my phone. It’s my fucking phone.” I hiss as I pick up the phone and glare at it as if it is the phone’s fault someone is calling me… Wait someone is calling me? “Who the FUCK-” I start as I check the caller ID and seeing the calling is from my girlfriend and instantly answer.

“Nino! I, literally, called you seven times before you answered.” She sounds both slightly pissed and hyper at the same time, mostly hyper though.

“Have you gotten any sleep? Alya?” I asked as I dragged my free hand down the side of my face, feeling less frustrated at the world and more concerned for my girlfriend. Knowing her as I do she has been up all night theorizing, again.

“No, but that’s not the point,” She says innocently. Apparently having already forgiven me.

“If you are calling me at 2:27 in the morning, then what is it you have to tell me right now? Alya! The sun isn’t even up!”

“Is that really the time?” She asks shocked.

“It’s 2:28, Alya!” Frustrated, I add, “I need my sleep for the Chem test today, why did you call?”

“I have a plan to bring Marinette and Adrien closer!” Alya cheers happily and energetically.

“Alya.” I sigh. “Remember your ‘last plan’ you had to bring them together, it didn’t exactly work out the way you wanted, they haven’t even spoken to each other since that plan, and it’s been two weeks!” I draw in a breath and release it before continuing, “If that’s all I’m going back to sleep. Goodnight Alya.”

“No, NO! Hear me out Nino.” Alya rushes then adds. “This plan will work! I swear.”

“Alya.” I sigh again. “Fine, what is your plan this time, if this one fails promise me you won’t drag me into any more of your plans.”

“I make no such promises.” She pauses. “Okay so you know how Mari’s birthday is next week?”

“Yeah.” I roan from lack of much needed sleep

“Well, she designed a dress she loves recently and I think that when Adrien sees her in it he will lose his cool and she will see just how much he likes her, or at the very least see that he loves her designs.”

“The plan, explain the plan so I can sleep, Alya.” I groan.

“Well she is almost finished with the dress as of right now. She plans on wearing it on her birthday. I will talk her into hanging out with me at the park. You just have to get Adrien to the park as well.”

“I don’t know if Adrien will even have the day off, what if he is busy with a lesson or a photoshoot or something?” I ask.

“I have it on good authority that he’ll be free this entire weekend.” Alya replies smugly.

“And how is that?” I sigh and rub my eyes to wake me up, as it becomes clear that I won’t be going to sleep anytime soon.

“I do my research.”

“How exactly? I don’t believe his schedule is online for anyone to see.”

“I have my sources. Don’t ask or I’d have to silence you forever.”

“Oh my my, and how exactly will I be silenced?” My voice comes out a little deeper, making what I’m suggesting very clear.

“I think I will start with that devilish tongue of yours.” After her reply I pull away from the phone like it might actually hurt me in Alya’s place. I shake my head and resume the call.

“Is that the whole plan? Last I checked they don’t really go out of their ways to talk to each other.”

I roll my eyes as she tries to mimic me. “Easy. ‘Dude I heard it’s Mari’s birthday, man. Let’s go wish her a happy birthday’.” 

“I don’t sound like that!” I whine tiredly.

“Oh, whatever!” Alya verbally snaps

“This better work or I’m seriously never getting involved with anymore of your plans.” I sigh.

She hums. “Goodnight, sweet dreams!” She cheers happily and is followed by a yawn.

“I will as long as you’re not in in my dreams coming up with crazy plans to set up our best friends!!” I almost yell.

Alya begins to retort with, “THEY AR-” 

Is all that she gets out before I cut her off with, “Goodnight babe.” I say and end the call. I held onto my phone, but let my arm flop down, I know she’s going to text me. 

 

3...2… My phone rings again. This time with a text notification.

Alya- Those two ARE MADE FOR EACH OTHER!

 

I chuckle softly, before replying with, ‘Goodnight Alya, get some damn sleep.’


	3. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette runs away from Adrien so she doesn’t have a mental breakdown in front of him, Alya goes after her and talks Marinette into going back to talk to Adrien. Things turn out better than Alya expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naming this chapter has been the most difficult since I wrote it, if you have a better title for this chapter let me know and I consider it, and give you credit!

After ending my newest video I notice that Marinette is completely frozen in her shock, so I put my phone away. As she starts to run away, I follow so we can scream together over the fact that THE ADRIEN AGRESTE called her beautiful.

How did this happen? One might ask, well, here is the quick version.

I noticed Adrien was just standing on the other side of the park staring at Marinette and talking to Nino. I just knew I had to get what was about to happen on video, so I retrieved my phone after waving them over. I had the camera open, aimed, and recording when Adrien finally moved to join us. I don’t know how to explain what happened just yet but it was such a beautiful moment that I’m pretty sure Marinette has retreated into the depths of her mind.

Back to our current situation, I’m currently back in Mari’s very pink room. A very pink room filled with a certain model’s pictures and a strange kind of silence.

“Girl. That actually just happened!!” I whisper to her. Waiting for the most recent development with Adrien to sink in.

A whine slowly starts to rise out of Marinette, soft and quiet at first, but the sound quickly became louder in volume and slightly higher in pitch.

I only rub circles into her back until she has stopped. “Are you okay Mari?” I ask softly.

She responds with slapping her hands onto her apple red face and moans in anguish. “Did you have something to do with this Alya?” Her hands muffle her question.

I blink slowly trying to think about how I should word my next sentence, “I had something to do with him being there, but nothing to do with what he said, that was all~ him.” I admit softly as I continue to rub circles on her back.

Marinette sighs removes her hands from her face and hugs me loosely. Then nuzzles her face into the crook of my shoulder.

“But I don’t think you handled that too well, how do you think he feels now? I’m pretty sure that basically counts as him telling you he really likes you, and you just ran away.” I say softly.

She pulls away and gives me a look of ‘did you seriously just say that to me?’ stands up and starts to pace around her pink room rambling. “What was I supposed to do Alya? He is a model! Not just that, a model for my favorite designer! He- I- I- Alya, I love him.” She sputters.

I stand up and walk up the her bed on the upper level of her room then climb onto her terrace, holding the trap door open until she climbs through and joins me outside. I walk over and scan the park for Adrien and Nino, hoping they haven’t left the park, and thankfully they haven’t.

I point to the pair of them sitting at the base of a tree, they are close enough that we can see that Adrien is curled in on himself, he has his face buried in his knees and Nino is patting his back in a comforting way. A moment later Nino pulls something out of his pocket and is messing with it while he says something to Adrien.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, I choose to ignore it until after I say, “Marinette, look at that boy. Does he look like he doesn’t care about you? Because he wasn’t like that before he saw you, he wasn’t like that when he saw you, he is like that now because he told you that you are beautiful and you ran away.” I turn back and look at Marinette standing next to me. She is staring at Adrien, trying to determine if what I’m saying is true. Then her eyes cast downwards and she has a soft frown on her face. She speaks quietly, “Alya. What do I do? I can’t say anything right when I’m talking to him. I don’t think he likes me like that.”

She might have said more but I make her look at Adrien again by placing two of my fingers under her chin and lift her head.

“Alya, how are you so certain that he likes me?” Her voice is soaked in sadness and desperation for my honest answer.

I sigh and think of what to say, turning words over in my head before deciding on just telling her what’s on my mind. “Marinette, I know because I can see it in the way that he smiles around you in a way that he doesn’t with anyone else, not even Nino. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you. I can hear it in his voice. I know you can’t see it because he is different around you, not a someone else but he is happiest just being around you.”  
Marinette looks at me as tears start to well up in her eyes. Not tears of sadness, but tears of joy.

“And that boy that loves just being around you, is in that park, thinking that he said something wrong to chase you away. Probably doubting you will talk to him ever again.” I add.

She looks back to the park at the blond boy curled in on himself at the base of a tree being comforted by his best friend. Then she turns her whole body to face me.

“I- I- I should go talk to him. Right?”

“You should. But let’s fix your makeup first.” I say warmly and she goes into panic mode again freaking out that she’s messed up her makeup and that Adrien might leave the park before she fixes the makeup. I calm her down by telling her that her makeup isn’t terribly ruined and that Adrien will still be in the park when she’s done.

I pull out my phone to read the text from Nino that I ignored earlier.

 

Nino- adrien isn’t doing so hot out here

 

I quickly reply with:

 

Me- I am fixing her makeup she’ll be back out in a min.

 

I go down in the room and help reapply her makeup, it wasn’t complex, mascara, and a pale pink lipstick, then we both walk downstairs, leave the building and enter the park and we go directly to the tree Adrien and Nino are sitting at the base of.

I walk behind the tree to sit on the other side of Nino while Mari sweeps the back of her dress to the side and sits on the other side of Adrien. I watch as Nino removes his hand before she hesitantly touches Adrien’s arm lightly. Adrien’s head lifts and looks at Nino, like he thought it was Nino’s hand on his arm. I see his pink eyes and slightly puffed cheeks. He really had been crying. He sees me and then he sees Nino isn’t touching him and his eyes go wide. Adrien becomes extremely tense and slowly, oh so painfully slowly, he turn his head to see Marinette sitting next to him smiling shyly, that is until she realizes that he had been crying, over her of all people.

Marinette gapes at him slightly, and he is a mirror of her. Neither say anything, they just stare like they are trying to ask questions that no one but them know, but they don’t seem to know how to put those questions into words, or if they can they don’t remember how to work their mouths to produce those words, to create those questions on a new level of understanding, putting themselves out there, to admit they have those feelings for each other.

“I can tell we are getting nowhere with this silence so I’d like to tell you something Marinette.” Nino says in near frustration at sitting at the base of a bug-infested tree for over an hour at least by now. “Adrien has basically no filter right now, anything you ask him will be the complete truth.” Nino sighs quietly.

Adrien turns to face Nino only to glare at him, but doesn’t deny the statement; instead he brings one hand to his face to rub away the tear streaks. Then he turns to look at Marinette again. “Hey.” He says quietly, his voice hoarse and scratchy. He clears his throat in response to his scratchy voice.

“Hey.” She answers and I can’t see what exactly she is doing but she has a hand on his face now.

“Well, I think you two need some alone time. Do you think you can handle being alone together?” I ask them. Both of them look at me instantly, like they almost forgot we were even here. They stare in silence. I stand up and Nino copies me. “We’ll take that as a ‘yes we can handle being alone for five minutes and we don’t die of heart attacks’, good to know. Text us if you need us. We’ll be over there on that bench.” I say softly as I point to a bench out of earshot but not entirely too far away.

Nino takes my hand in his and we walk over to the bench and sit down. “Alya, I think this is the worst outcome any plan of yours we’ve done. We gotta stop trying to get them together. I think these plans are pushing them further apart!” Nino whispers in my ear angrily.

I push his face away from my ear as his breathing tickles and I look him in the eyes, still determined things will turn out okay. “I’m still hopeful, so what were the two of you talking about?”

“Is that really a question as he was crying after she literally ran away from him?” Nino looks at me baffled.

“Well, I can assume what it was about for the most part but I’d like details, what was it about specifically?” I explain carefully, turning away from him to watch our friends talking at the base of the tree.

“Well he was asking what he did to scare her off this time. Why she always runs away from him.” Nino says in a downcast voice. I look back to him to see that he is staring at the grass by his feet. I see it written all over his face in the way that his is forming a subtle frown, and the way I can see the genuine sadness in his eyes that Nino didn’t tell Adrien that Marinette has a crush on him, that she doesn’t know how to deal with her feelings for him so she runs away, that he didn't tell Adrien that he did nothing wrong, that she was starting to feel like she was having delusions of ever having a chance at being his girlfriend. That she felt like she was letting herself get her hopes up that he might actually like her. Nino is full of sorrow, because he didn’t tell his best friend that the girl he is crushing on, is actually crushing on him in return.

I can see that, that fact is eating him alive and that alone will be the reason that if Marinette and Adrien never become more then friends, I’ll let them be, because I can’t stand to see that my plans are having this affect on Nino.

“I may have told Marinette that Adrien likes her.” I whisper to Nino. Nino instantly looks at me and I add quickly before Nino speaks, “I didn’t tell her that he has a crush on her, but I told her that he cares about her.”

He then looks away from me and at the tree he was sitting next to. I look as well and I see that Marinette’s hand is on Adrien’s shoulder. Adrien has turned to face her completely and looks like he is about to put his hand on her cheek, or her neck. I can’t quite tell at this angle.

I don’t know about Nino but my breathing stops as Marinette’s hand shifts upwards and slides to the back of his neck and they start to lean closer slowly. I don’t blink; I don’t dare to in case this isn’t happening. They are kissing, it’s a long, slow, drawn out kiss but they are kissing.

The plan. My plan. The one time a plan I came up with that the end goal was only supposed to et them become better friends, was the plan that lead to our best friends to realize that the other has feelings for them. I hope that they will finally start dating but considering how these two are I wouldn’t be surprised if Nino and I are going to spend the next two weeks either trying to convince them that the other really does like them, or listening to our friends go on and on about how this is too good to be true. Well maybe that second one is more than likely only going to be Marinette, but oh well.

Teasing these two is going to be fun~.


	4. Did That Just Happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Marinette's birthday. Alya decides to spend the day together, but when they o to the park , and that's when Adrien shows up. Marinette breaks down, and Alya puts her back together enough for Marinette to go and face Adrien again. Things go better than she expected.

Snuggling deeper into my blanket I try to ignore the brunette telling me to get up and get dressed.

“I have a good feeling about today Mari!” Alya cheers and starts to shake me by my shoulders.

I open my eyes only to blink rapidly to adjust to the brightness I wasn’t expecting. “Alya, what time is it?”

“Almost 9:30. Come on! Go put on your new dress, we can hang out in the park today!” Alya shakes me again, gentler this time since I have shown proof I am awake.

“Alya, it’s my sleep day. Is nothing sacred to you? Let me have my sleep.” I mumble and roll over so my back is to her, wrapping myself in a blanket cocoon in the process.

Alya moves to stand at the foot of my bed. “No. It’s not a sleep day; it’s your Birthday! Marinette! Come on! Let's go outside, you can bring a blanket and nap in the shade of a tree or something, it’s not healthy to stay locked up in your room.

I turn my head that’s the only thing not wrapped up in the plush blanket to look at Alya and retort with, “Says the girl that set up a day at the movies with Adrien and Nino then didn’t bother to show up, and mysteriously, neither did Nino.” I rest my head back on the indented but fluffy pillow and snuggle my face into the plushness. Sighing mutely into my pillow I turn my head so that I can breathe air easier than through the layers of pillow.

“Oh come on! I told you that my mom couldn’t get home in time to watch over her little angels!” She says in a defensive tone. I can just picture her standing at the foot of my bed; her hip is jutted to one or the other side, one elbow using her hip as an armrest with crossing both in front of her.

I huff in frustration as the realization that I won’t be getting back to sleep sinks in and I roll over pushing the blanket off of me so I can get out of bed easier. “Happy? I’m awake now.” I squint at her through the brightness of my room.

“Much, come on I wanna go to the park!” Alya cheers happily. Bouncing in way too much excitement, she has to be up to something in order for her to be this cheerful. I walk drowsily from my bed that rests on a loft above the rest of my room and look over my dress for today, a soft silk light pink long tailed dress with a green ribbon to be tied around my waist, a pink sun hat sits on a nearby mannequin. I strip off my pajamas and slip on the dress. I tie the ribbon on the side and locate my lime green flats with a pink bow on the toes and slip them onto my feet.

I walk over to my floor length mirror and examine my outfit and sigh sadly as I realize I forgot to fix my hair. I move to sit at my vanity table, quickly grabbing my hairbrush to detangle my hair. I reach for my stash of hairbands-deciding if I should wear my everyday pigtails or not. I grab to hair bands and put my hair into my usual pigtails. Deciding I liked my hair better before I pull the hair ties back out and run my brush through my hair to straighten it back out “Make up time!” Alya cheers. I giggle at her antics as we set to work on the makeup, nothing much, mascara eyeliner and a matching pink lip-gloss. Alya deems it event worthy and steps away. We leave the house and enter the park next to my house. We consider sitting on a bench but decide against it when we notice that the benches are still wet from the sprinkling we had this morning. Normally we wouldn’t mind but this is a new dress and I don’t want to soil it so soon after putting it on.

“So what is it that made you want to spend the day at the park?” I ask her before spotting Nino enter the park and sit on the fountain edge. I smirk at Alya, “and who said my schedules are creepy?” I ask, causing her to look in Nino’s direction.

“I don’t have his schedule, HE doesn’t even have a schedule for me to keep in secret, beside he is my boyfriend and I didn’t ask him to meet us here or he would be over here with us. Maybe he is meeting Adrien for some guy time.” Alya stats as she leans closer to my ear and whispers key parts of her little rant.

I turn my back to her and let out a huff of frustration. I notice a certain boy enter the park on the far end and I instantly turn back around to face Alya. “Alya! He’s here! You said that and then he appeared! Why do you do this! I know you are up to something!” I whisper yell at her, my frustration at her stubbornness leaking out into my voice, my frustration from her refusal to stop trying to get Adrien and me alone. She knows I can’t handle being with him alone.

“I have no plans to try and get Adrien to see what a catch you are today, all I want is for my best friend to have the best birthday yet!” She cheers happily.

I look over her suspiciously and decide that she is telling the truth.

“I loved his latest chapter! I can’t wait to see he does next!” Alya found this mysterious online author, she doesn’t know much about him but she is certain that the author is a guy. He goes by Chat Noir online, and he is everywhere. He is the most popular mystery of France; that’s another thing that everyone knows aside from his gender. His most popular story is the Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir, but no one knows who his supposed ‘Ladybug’ is.

“I haven’t read it yet. I’ve been too busy with everything.” I admit, and pull out my phone and put make an alarm to remind me to read the chapter later. “If you spoil it too much I won’t need to read it!” I declare playfully and poke her cheek.

“But you will anyways!” She cheers overly excited.

“You got me there. But he is really good! I kinda wish he updated more often, but being an artist myself I know that a quality story is worth the wait besides with how busy I find myself lately I don’t really mind as much as I-“ I stop short when I notice Alya seems to be waving someone behind me over. I turn around and see Nino walking over, Adrien not far behind. “What was that about if you had plans with Nino he would be with us already? I thought you said you had no plans!”

“So you don’t want Adrien to be apart of your birthday?” She questions just before Nino reaches us and stands at her side.

“That’s not what I -!” I stop short again as Adrien finally reaches us as well and gives all his attention to me. I meet his gaze and he almost instantly stiffens to the point of becoming a statue. A statue that is gaping like a fish, like he wants to saw something but he has suddenly lost his voice. Slowly the color fades out of his face, and he seems to lose his balance slightly but he corrects himself before I take any action.

Nino elbows Adrien in the side causing him to nearly fall over but he corrects himself again. Adrien then snaps his attention to glare at Nino and I just barely hold in a giggle at their interaction closing my eyes a moment. I let out a soft sigh. “Isn’t it a beautiful day, Adrien?” I ask to see if I can get him to say something, I smile up at the sky.

My mind freezes when his reply is, “Nothing compared to you, my lady.” He sounds so sincere that my mouth drops open I stare at him wide eyed as everything stops registering in my mind as I try to comprehend what he just said. This can’t be real. But the fact that my face is burning from the blush I must be wearing says otherwise.

The next thing I hear is Alya scream “You’re what?” as excitedly as she had earlier, then she did her shipping squealing. I have to get away so I can properly freak out, without Adrien seeing.

“I hate it when you are right Alya, but-“ I cut Nino off by screaming.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

“Mari, it’s your birthday, right?” Adrien asks me.

I manage to tell him through my mortification, “I was expecting you to say ‘Happy Birthday’, n- not that!” I bring my arms up to hug myself, my face burning even hotter.

“Best. Video. Ever.” Alya whispers to Nino.

This is too much. I need to get away so I can breathe. I turn and run out of the park and back into the bakery and rush up into my room before my parents can ask where Alya is. We were supposed to spend the whole day together.

Alya bursts into my room moments after I sit on the chaise. “Girl. That actually just happened!” She whisper-yells.

A whine builds up in my throat, audible but quiet at first and it quickly rises in volume and pitch. Alya simply rubs circles in my back, “Are you okay Mari?” She asks softly.

I feel my lingering blush on my face and slap my cheeks to try and make the blush o away. I moan in misery, as it doesn’t work. “Did you have something to do with this Alya?” My hands muffle my question.

She blinks slowly and stares at me as if she is deciding on what to tell me based off of my facial expression. “I had something to do with him being there, but nothing to do with what he said, that was all~ him.” She admits in a soft teasing voice as she continues to rub circles into my back.

I sigh, removing my hands from my face to instead hug Alya loosely and nuzzle my face into crook of her shoulder

“But I don’t think you handled that too well, how do you think he feels now? I’m pretty sure that basically counts as him telling you he really likes you, and you just ran away.” She speaks softly.

I pull away and stare at her disbelieving she would make such claims about me. I stand and begin to pace around my room, my mind racing. “What was I supposed to do Alya? He is a model! Not just that, a model for my favorite designer! He- I- I- Alya, I love him.” I sputter.

Without answering me she stands up and goes out onto my balcony, she holds the trap door open until I climb out and join her. She then walks over to the side of the balcony that faces the park and seems to be looking for someone. I have a few guesses on whom, she could be looking for, but I don’t know why. My guess was proven correct when she pointed to a tree, which had two boys sitting at its base. Nino and Adrien. They are close enough that we can see that Adrien is curled in on himself, he has his face buried in his knees and Nino is patting his back in a comforting way. A moment later Nino pulls something out of his pocket and is messing with it while he says something to Adrien.

“Marinette, look at that boy. Does he look like he doesn’t care about you? Because he wasn’t like that before he saw you, he wasn’t like that when he saw you, he is like that now, because he told you that you are beautiful and you ran away.” Alya declares with sass. Then looks at me. I can see her from the corner of my eyes, but my sight is locked onto Adrien.

How did I make him so sad if Alya is right and I’m he cause, what is wrong? I turn my gaze to my feet, frowning; what’s so special about me? How do I fix this? “Alya. What do I do? I can’t say anything right when I’m talking to him. I don’t think he likes me like that.” I ask softly. Alya instead of answering my question lifts my chin making me look at Adrien again. “Alya, how are you so certain that he likes me?” I ask with desperation for the truth. I don’t want to get my hopes up for a future with Adrien if she is not being honest. But I doubt Alya would do that to me. She’s too good of a friend. Though I wish she would stop trying to set us up.

She sighs and goes silent for a moment. “Marinette, I know because I can see it in the way that he smiles around you in a way that he doesn’t with anyone else, not even Nino. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you. I can hear it in his voice. I know you can’t see it because he is different around you, not a someone else but he is happiest just being around you.” She tells me with confidence.

I look at her in the eyes an I can see that she really means it, and I can’t stop myself from letting a few tears escape, tears of joy.

“And that boy that loves just being around you, is in that park, thinking that he said something wrong to chase you away. Probably doubting you will talk to him ever again.” She adds.

I turn my attention back to the sad blonde in the park curled up while being comforted by his best friend. This makes me decide to stop freaking out and go talk to him. I have to try to cheer him up! I turn to face Alya completely. But when I try to tell her, I become scared again but I force them out “I- I- I should go talk to him. Right?”

“You should. But let’s fix your makeup first.” She says warmly and the fact that I ruined my makeup throws me off and I go into full panic mode again. ADRIEN CAN’T SEE ME LIKE THIS!

“Your makeup isn’t that bad, and Adrien will still be in the park when I’m done. It’s okay Mari.” She then follows me back into my room and helps reapply the makeup. Minutes later and we are standing at the entrance of the park looking for the tree protecting the boys from the sunlight that suddenly seems harsher. We find them and Alya walks behind the tree to sit next to Nino and I carefully sweep the tail of my dress to the side and sit on the other side of Adrien. But he doesn’t seem to notice my presence yet. Nino pulls his hand away from Adrien and I hesitantly touch Adrien’s arm lightly. His head lifts and looks at Nino and sees that Nino is not the one touching his arm and tenses up. He slowly turns and looks at me, and my hand on his arm. I smile shyly looking into his eyes… wait his eyes are red, which means he’s been crying. No, this isn’t right! This boy is the personification of sunshine! He shouldn’t ever feel the need to cry!

My mouth drops open slightly and he mirrors me. We don’t say anything. We both have questions, we can tell. But how does speaking work again?  
“I can tell we are getting nowhere with this silence so I’d like to tell you something Marinette.” Nino says in near frustration at sitting at the base of a bug-infested tree for over an hour at least by now. “Adrien has basically no filter right now, anything you ask him will be the complete truth.” Nino sighs quietly.  
Adrien turns to face Nino only to glare at him, but doesn’t deny the statement; instead he brings one hand to his face to rub away the tear streaks. Then he turns to look at me again. “Hey.” He says quietly, his voice hoarse and scratchy. He clears his throat in response to his scratchy voice.  
“Hey.” He whispers.

“Hey” I whisper back and bring me free hand to rest on his cheek, which I find to be a bit puffy but not enough for one to be able to tell by looking at him.

“Well, I think you two need some alone time. Do you think you can handle being alone together?” Alya asks, and both of us look at her instantly, I almost forgot we were even here. We stare in silence, until she stands up and Nino copies her. “We’ll take that as a ‘yes we can handle being alone for five minutes and we don’t die of heart attacks’, good to know. Text us if you need us. We’ll be over there on that bench.” She tells us softly as she points to a bench out of earshot but not entirely too far away.

We watch Alya lead Nino over to the bench she pointed to before we turn our attention to each other again. We just sit in silence for a moment. Many questions we want answers to but where do we start? How do we start?

Adrien clears his throat but asks the first question so quietly that I have to ask him to repeat himself. “Am I doing something wrong?” Out of confusion I only tilt my head at him. He turns his gaze away from me, and stares at the grass. “Am I doing something to scare you away?” He whispers and I’m only barely able to hear him.

“Why would you think you scare me away?” I ask him softly with a tint of fear of he impression that I have given him.

“Any time I compliment you or in most cases if we touch, even on accident, mostly on accident actually. You always throw space between us or run away like earlier.” He speaks up slightly but still whispers, like if he didn’t speak in whispers I might run away again, but now I am determined to talk out our misunderstandings.

“I’ve never been scared by you. I’ve always been… nervous around you.” I answer honestly but tilt me head down to let my bangs become a wall to hide behind.

“Nervous? Why? Was it something I did?” He asks confused.

“I guess it was something you did.” I smile and peek up at him and he seems to slip into a mild panic. “If I’m being honest, you made me feel things.”

“I don’t remember making you feel anything!!” He exclaims.

“What?” I ask in utter confusion then decide to just reword my statement, to be bolder. “I mean,” I pause to drawn in an unsteady breath to try and calm my nervous, without realizing it I rub my thumb across his cheek. “I lo-like you.” I stuttered when I almost said ‘love’ but I switched before it was too late, hopefully. I was caught off guard when he pressed his face into my hand on his cheek. I stare at him as he brings a hand to place it over the hand I have on his cheek as he mushes his face against my hand and is takes all of my will power to not ‘awe’ at him and his cute behavior.

“If only I had the courage to ask you out this would be the happiest moment of my life.” He whispers, but not nearly as quietly as he thought he did as I heard him completely and we both freeze.

I’m the first to make a move, I slide my hand on his cheek down and back so that my hand rests near the back of his neck. I glance down at his lips then back to his eyes before my gaze flickers back to his lips. I lean in slowly so that if he wants to back away he can. He brings the hand he previously had over me hand to my cheek and closes his eyes and I close mine a moment after. Our lips meet and I feel a spark, and my face heats up quickly. But the kiss continues, it’s soft and slow, and taste of strawberries oddly enough.

I feel like I’m being watched and pull away from the kiss to look around and find that Alya has her phone out and aimed at us, most likely taking pictures. I turn back and rest my forehead on his shoulder.

“So what now?” He asks me.

“I’d hope that we could be a couple.” I admit then start to laugh softly.

“What’s so funny my lady?” He asks as he buries his face in my hair.

“Just, how many times Alya tried to set us up and it backfired horribly every time.” I chuckle at the irony.

Whether he was going to reply or if we were going to sit in silence I don’t know because that’s the moment my phone starts to play music. It’s a slow song, it doesn’t have lyrics but it’s sad and hopeful. I pull away from Adrien and look around but realize that I don’t have my purse, but I know that is my phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I accidentally continued writting after this point and if you guys want I can make a 'sequel' but it's really just going to be a bunch of events these four go through, like Alya's past failed plans or Adrienette being cute. I already have the first chapter I'd post on it started if I were to do this.
> 
> Well this is the end of this story! Have a great day! Baiiiii!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift to a friend. a very very late gift but a gift.


End file.
